harrypotterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Phantastische Tierwesen (Filmserie)
Phantastische Tierwesen ist eine Filmserie, basierend auf dem gleichnamigen Buch. Ursprünglich wurde angenommen, dass es nur drei Filme in der Serie gibt. Am 14. Oktober 2016 kündigte J. K. Rowling an, dass es tatsächlich fünf Filme werden. J.K. Rowling on Twitter: "Five. Not seven. Not three. Five. (Got a feeling this is going to be the new 'not a prequel')". Cosmopolitan - FIVE Fantastic Beasts movies are coming and we cannot breathe Fantastic Beasts on Twitter: "@jk_rowling has just confirmed the magic continues in a total of FIVE MOVIES! We can't wait! #FantasticBeasts" Titel *''Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind'' - veröffentlicht am 18. November 2016 mit dem Originaldrehbuch, das am nächsten Tag veröffentlicht wird. *''Phantastische Tierwesen: Grindelwalds Verbrechen'' - geplante Veröffentlichung am 16. November 2018 *Film 3 - geplante Veröffentlichung am 20. November 2020, Titel muss noch genannt werden *Film 4 - Veröffentlichungsdatum und Titel müssen noch genannt werden *Film 5 - Veröffentlichungsdatum und Titel müssen noch genannt werden Zusammenfassung Die Geschichte des ersten Films dreht sich um Newton Scamander, einen Magizoologen, der 1926 in New York ankommt für eine kurze Zeit nach einer Reise rund um die Welt, um Kreaturen für sein Buch zu erforschen. Newt besitzt einen magisch erweiterten Koffer, der viele Kreaturen enthält, den der No-Maj Jacob Kowalski versehentlich öffnet. Als die Kreaturen entkommen, bedroht diese Situation die Geheimhaltung der Zaubererwelt und die Beziehung zwischen den magischen und nichtmagischen Gemeinschaften in Amerika, die bereits in Gefahr ist aufgrund der New Salem Philantropischen Gesellschaft. Newt kämpft, um die Kreaturen wiederzufinden mit der Hilfe von Jacob und Porpentina "Tina" Goldstein, bevor es zu spät ist, mit Percival Graves, der nach ihm sucht. Die Filmgeschichte geht über zwei Tage. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Synopsis at Warner Bros website Der zweite Film wird in Paris stattfinden. Er wird damit beginnen, dass sich alles um Gellert Grindelwald dreht, der einen kurzen Auftritt im ersten Film hatte und als der dunkelste Magier seiner Zeit angesehen wurde. Er wird auch die Rückkehr von Albus Dumbledore zeigen. Eine recht komplizierte, ein wenig beschädigte und verwirrte Leta Lestrange wird ebenfalls vorgestellt. Produktion Am 12. September 2013 kündigte Warner Bros an, dass sie einen Film herstellen würden, basierend auf dem Buch Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind. Sie erklärten ebenfalls, dass J. K. Rowling ihr Debüt als Drehbuchschreiberin geben würde. Warner Bros, J.K. Rowling Team Up for New 'Harry Potter'-Inspired Film Series" Rowling wurde angesprochen von Warner Bros mit der Idee, das Drehbuch selbst zu schreiben und sie erklärte später, sie konnte die Idee nicht beiseite schieben und einem anderen Schreiber erlauben, Newt Scamander zu realisieren". Am 18. Oktober 2013 bestätigte David Heyman, dass er als Produzent zurückkehren würde und bezeichnete dies als "unglaublich aufregend". David Heyman confirms he will produce "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them" film - SnitchSeeker.com Am 24. März 2014 berichtete The New York Times, dass die Verfilmung von Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind eine Trilogie sein würde. Harry Potter spin-off will be a film trilogy Am 13. Mai 2014 wurde angekündigt, dass der erste Film am 18. November 2016 veröffentlicht würde. The world of Harry Potter returns to the big screen as WB's FANTASTIC BEASTS AND WHERE TO FIND THEM drops Nov. 18, 2016 Am 6. Oktober 2014 postete J. K. Rowling auf Twitter die kryptische Nachricht the cryptic message "Cry, foe! Run amok! Fa awry! My wand won’t tolerate this nonsense." Cry, Foe, Run amok! Fa awry! My wand won't tolerate this nonsense - J. K. Rowlings Twitter Sie bestätigte am nächsten Tag, dass diese Nachricht ein Rätsel war und die Lösung, obwohl nicht Teil des Drehbuchs, war der erste Satz einer Zusammenfassung von Newt Scamanders Geschichte. #helpfulhint The solution is the first sentence of a synopsis of Newt's story. It isn't part of the script, but sets the scene - J.K.Rowling's Twitter Das Anagram wurde später am selben Tag gelöst, indem Rowling das Ergebnis bestätigte, dass "Newt Scamander dachte, er würde nur ein paar Stunden in New York bleiben." @EmyBemy2 YES!!!!!!!!!!!!! People, we have a winner! - J. K. Rowlings Twitter Am 15. Oktober 2014 wurde von Warner Bros angekündigt, dass David Yates Regie führen würde bei dem Film und dass Steve Kloves ihn ebenfalls produzieren würde. Yates bestätigte später, dass Rowling auch das Drehbuch für den zweiten Film geschrieben hat und Ideen für einen dritten hätte. Heyman fuhr fort zu bestätigen, dass beide, Yates und Kloves, mit Rowling am Drehbuch gearbeitet hätten. Harry Potter producer: J.K.Rowling's Fantastic Beasts script is wonderful Am 4. Juni 2015 bestätigte Warner Bros, dass Eddie Redmayne in der Serie Newt Scamander portraitieren würde. Eddie Redmayne to star in JK Rowling's Fantastic Beasts Der Rest der Besetzung wurde angekündigt in den nächsten Monaten, eingeschlossen Katherine Waterston als Porpentina "Tina" Goldstein Katherine Waterston cast as New York witch in JK Rowling's Fantastic Beasts und Alison Sudol als Queenie Goldstein Fantastic Beasts: Alison Sudol joins Eddie Redmayne in Harry Potter Spinoff (EXCLUSIVE). Dan Fogler wurde angekündigt als Darsteller von Jacob KowalskiThe Telegraph: Jacob Kowalski (Dan Fogler), Ezra Miller als Credence Barebone und Colin Farrell als Percival Graves. Die Hauptaufnahmen begannen in den Warner Bros Studios, Leavesden am 17. August 2015. FantasticBeastsMovies.com - Filming to Begin August 17th Am 4. November 2015 veröffentlichte Entertainment Weekly die ersten offiziellen Werbeaufnahmen des Films. Sie beinhalteten Bilder der Herstellung und Verfilmung an verschiedenen Sets mit den Charakteren Newt, Tina und Queenie. [http://www.ew.com/article/2015/11/04/fantastic-beasts-and-where-find-them-ew-cover "This Week's Cover: Inside the magical world of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them"] auf EW.com Am 15. Dezember 2015 wurden der Ankündigungstrailer und Teaserposter veröffentlicht für den ersten Film. Fantastic Beasts Twitter - "The Annoucement Trailer for #FantasticBeasts is here Ein Featurette, das Interviews mit verschiedenen Mitgliedern von Besetzung und Crew zeigte, wurde veröffentlicht am 1. Februar 2016. Youtube Am 7. April 2016 wurde offiziell angekündigt, dass James Newton Howard die Filmmusik komponiert hat. James Newton Howard to score Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Am 10. April 2016 wurde ein Teasertrailer veröffentlicht für den ersten Film. Youtube Am 19. April 2016 wurde ein ganzer Schwung von neuen Charakteren veröffentlicht, die für den Film erschaffen wurde. Rowling hatte ebenfalls kreativen Input geliefert über jeden Charakter und jede Kreatur. An Insider's Account of J.K.Rowling's Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Am 26. April 2016 wurde angekündigt, dass das Drehbuch des ersten Films am 19. November 2016 in Buchform veröffentlicht werden würde, einen Tag nach dem Erscheinen des Films. Pottermore - Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them screenplay announcement Am 26. April 2016 kündigte Pottermore an, dass das Originaldrehbuch des ersten Films in Buchform veröffentlicht würde. J.K. Rowling’s Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them screenplay to be published In Vorbereitung auf die Filmserie begann Rowling, neue originale Werke auf Pottermore zu platzieren, in denen sie die Geschichte der Zauberei in Nordamerika beschrieb. Beginnend in den 1600er Jahren mit den Salemer Hexenprozessen tauchte sie ein in die nächsten Dekaden, endend im Amerika der 1920er Jahre, welches der Zeitraum ist, in dem der Film spielt. Sie enthüllte auch die amerikanische Zauberschule, Ilvermorny-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, gefolgt bei einem neuen Auswahlquiz für die Schule. Pottermore - Geschichte der Zauberei in Nordamerika Am 3. August 2016 wurde angekündigt, dass der z weite Film am 16. November 2018 veröffentlicht würde , gefolgt vom dritten Film am on 20. November 2020. Collider Am 28. September 2016 wurde der letzte Trailer für den ersten Film veröffentlicht. Watch the final Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them trailer Am 7. Oktober 2016 veröffentlichten sie auch den ersten Track für den Film zusammen mit den Titeln der restlichen Filmmusik. Exclusive: Pottermore debuts the main theme from the soundtrack for Fantastic Beasts Am 14. Oktober 2016 kündigte J. K. Rowling in einer speziellen Fan-Vorführung des ersten Films in London an, dass es tatsächlich fünf Filme in dieser Serie geben wird. Rowling erklärte, sie habe immer gewusst, dass es mehr als einen Film geben würde und dass die "Aussage von einer Trilogie ein Platzhalter" gewesen sei. Allerdings, als sie die Geschichte ausarbeitete, erkannte sie, dass sie fünf Filme benötigen würden, um sie zu erzählen. David Yates erklärte ebenfalls, dass der zweite Film sehr unterschiedlich vom ersten Film sein würde. Besetzung *Eddie Redmayne als Newton Scamander *Katherine Waterston als Porpentina "Tina" Goldstein *Dan Fogler als Jacob Kowalski *Alison Sudol als Queenie Goldstein *Jude Law als Albus Dumbledore *Johnny Depp als Gellert Grindelwald *Ezra Miller als Credence Barebone Externe Links *[http://fantasticbeasts.co.uk Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them offizielle Website] Anmerkungen und Quellen en:Fantastic Beasts (film series) es:Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos (serie de películas) pl:Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (seria filmów) Kategorie:Filme (Reale Welt)